


What a fucking surprise

by DefinitelyNotBiscuit



Series: String of providence [1]
Category: Jesuschristleavemebe, JustReaperOCxsoulbeing, Nofandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotBiscuit/pseuds/DefinitelyNotBiscuit
Summary: Please note: This is my first piece of writing for this site, so it may not be to your liking overall. All I can do is poetry, so please cut me some slack for me not being able to write a whole story as others can. Also, I don't really understand 100% on how this site works yet.--------------------------------------------------------------------There once was a boy, searching for love in factOf anything really, friendship, interconnection or all thatThough how surprised he was, to find a scarlet string in truthWrapped around his finger, leading to whom?
Series: String of providence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751005
Kudos: 1





	What a fucking surprise

_"There once was a boy, searching for love in fact_  
_Of anything really, friendship, interconnection or all that_  
_Though how surprised he was, to find a scarlet string in truth_  
_Wrapped around his finger, leading to whom? "_

_(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ♥_

The boy followed the thin, scarlet trail with a new exhilaration

Who could be at the end of this line?

_"It better not be him", the boy sighed in anger._

_"I can't like him..." he pondered._

The boy walked and trudged, fairly tired he was

Though found a room where the string went

and in he goes, through the door. 

Surprised yet pissed, yes, yes he was.

" _Why you,_ ", he snarled

He waved away the smogs.

The being causing them merely smiled.

"So yous the one. I'm not surprised"

" _Shut the fuck up.."_

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this was to your interest! This is a Red String AU story of Brown x Tart. 
> 
> \- Brown is a reaper for any of you random readers out there ;;;  
> \- Tart is a soul, but with a human form yesyes 
> 
> <3  
> It's a canon ship, I swear.


End file.
